After So Long
by Im-On-A-Roll
Summary: Bambi 2 Bambi, now a grown stag, has a dream about his mother and the only person who can make him feel better is his father.


Another "Bambi 2" Fanfiction! Okay, in this story Bambi (adult Bambi) is a father and a mate. One night, he has a dream that he hasn't had since he was a fawn. The dream is about (what else?) the day his mother died. And there is only one person who can help Bambi to feel better after a dream like this, his father.

**After So Long**

"_Bambi." __Bambi looked up from the grass he was eating. _"_Quick, the thicket!" _

_Bambi knew at once that man was in the forest again. He began running back to their thicket with his mother right behind him. As they ran faster through the snow, gunshots began to be heard from behind them. _

"_Faster! Faster, Bambi!" his mother yelled to him. "Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running!" _

_Bambi ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He was almost off of the meadow, just a few more steps to freedom. Then, right when he reached the safety of the tall trees…_

_(Gunshot)_

"Ah!"

Bambi awoke panting heavily with beads of sweat running down his forehead. That was strange; he hadn't had that dream since he started to get his antlers. When he suddenly began to remember that day, a tear almost rolled down his face.

His mate, Faline, had been awakened by his scream and wondered what the problem was.

"Bambi?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"Oh no," said Bambi, "Did I wake you, Faline?"

"Oh no, of course not. I always wake up in the middle of the night because sleep is very boring," Faline replied sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. If the children would've woken, then you'd have to be sorry."

Both deer giggled silently as they looked down at their twin fawns, who were both sound asleep.

"What's wrong, Bambi? You look sick." Faline licked Bambi's face.

"I'm fine, Faline. I just had the worst nightmare of my life. I've had it before but not since I was little."

"What was it about?" asked Faline.

"It was about…my mother."

Faline was silent. Bambi's face fell.

"I'm really sorry about what happened all those years ago," Faline told him.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"Tell me," Faline said, "You said you used to have that dream before?"

Bambi nodded.

"Well, what used to make you feel better whenever you'd have it?"

Bambi suddenly smiled. "My dad," he said to her. "I used to dream it all the time, and every time I'd wake up and scream."

"Kind of like you did this time?" Faline asked with a small laugh.

"And my screams would always wake him up," Bambi continued. "I remember I always cried for hours because it would remind me of her. Whenever I cried, I'd snuggle up against my dad's chest and he'd nuzzle my head. It always put me back to sleep."

"Aw. That's so sweet."

Bambi nodded.

"It sounds like your dad's the only one who knows how to handle this situation," thought Faine. "I know. Why don't you go to his den and spend the night with him?"

Bambi wasn't sure about this. He hadn't seen his father since his (Bambi's) twins were born, which was less than half a year ago.

"Well if I go, who's going to keep an eye on the children?" Bambi asked.

"Don't worry about that. I can handle them both," said Faline.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. It's a mother's instinct. Go visit your father, I know he'll be happy to see you."

Bambi smiled. "Alright. Goodnight, Faline." He nuzzled her gently. "I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight, Bambi."

X--X

It was a very cold, winter's night. The moon was shining brightly and the snow was falling slowly to the ground. It was a night very similar to the night Bambi had first come to live with his father. Bambi remembered that night too well. He was barely a year old when his father, the Great Prince, found him wandering around the forest alone looking for his mother. His father had informed him that his mother was gone forever and told him to follow him. After what seemed like forever, they arrived at his father's den. Bambi went inside without saying a word and was too upset about his mother to worry that he was spending the night with a total stranger.

Right now, Bambi couldn't stop thinking about that night or the first few days he had spent with the Great Prince. Bambi was halfway to his father's den when a question finally came to his head. Would his dad be the same deer he was when Bambi first came to him? Would he be a strict and stern prince who knew almost nothing about love? Bambi remembered one time when he had gotten the Great Prince extremely mad at him.

It was only one day after Bambi's mother was killed. Bambi had been lured onto the meadow by man and a pack of vicious dogs came running at him. The Great Prince had ordered him to run, but Bambi just stood where he was. The Great Prince saved his life, but scolded him once they were safe. Bambi could still here his father's voice yelling harshly at him.

"_WHEN I TELL YOU TO RUN, YOU RUN! NEVER FREEZE LIKE THAT, EVER!" _

The memory of that voice sent chills down Bambi's spine. His mother never scolded him like that, no matter what he did.

On the other hand (or hoof), Bambi really missed his dad a lot and he was the only one who Bambi ever felt safe around in his youth. Maybe the Great Prince was still a great dad as well.

It didn't take long for Bambi to arrive at the den. He walked slowly towards it and saw his father asleep inside. The Great Prince hadn't changed a bit; he was still very handsome, very muscular, his antlers were still tall and noble, and his fur was still a marvelous light brown color. It was hard to believe he was Bambi's father instead of his brother. Bambi stopped right in front of the cut-down tree and took a deep breath.

"Dad?"

The Great Prince remained the way he was. Bambi raised his voice a little bit.

"Dad?"

The Great Prince inhaled deeply, raised his head, and opened one eye. When he noticed that whoever was disturbing him in the middle of the night was his son, a smile appeared on his face.

"Hello, Bambi. What brings you here?"

"Well," Bambi wasn't sure how to say it. "I had a bad dream."

"Oh?" the Great Prince asked curiously. "Come inside."

Bambi entered the safety of the den that once was his home and lay down next to his dad.

"What was this dream about of your's about?" the Great Prince asked in a fatherly tone.

Bambi's face fell once again. "Mother."

The Great Prince made the exact same face Faline had made.

"I know this sounds weird," Bambi continued, "but I didn't know who else to talk to except you."

The Great Prince smiled. "Come here, son."

Bambi lovingly buried his face in his father's neck and his father nuzzled his head.

"I'm here," the Great Prince whispered in Bambi's ear.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not gonna say something like "Bambi, a prince does not wine about a bad dream"?"

The Great Prince chuckled. "Of course not. I don't care about what a prince is supposed to do anymore. You've always been the most important thing in my life and you always will be."

Bambi smiled.

"But sometimes I really miss that sweet and adorable little fawn that used to be my best friend."

"He didn't go anywhere, Dad," said Bambi. "He's right here."

The Great Prince nuzzled his son's face. "I love you, Bambi."

"I love you too, Dad."

It was so great to know that Bambi and his dad were still inseparable friends after not seeing each other for so long.

_The End._


End file.
